


strategic retreat

by Kangoo



Series: Front toward enemy [27]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Shadowkeep spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 07:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20870546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangoo/pseuds/Kangoo
Summary: "Run!""I'm already running!""Then runfaster!"





	strategic retreat

**Author's Note:**

> Lek still belongs to [arcquos](https://twitter.com/ArcquosDraws), who has to deal with me dying in-game like. all the time. 
> 
> shadowkeep is so much fun you guys

Go in the Catacombs, Eris said. That’s where all the cool Hive artifacts are, she said. We need the Crypto-thingie to kick the giant triangle’s ass, she said.

Well in Lek’s opinion, Eris can gently go fuck herself.

All that time talking about how cool and strong and magic the Hive is, you’d think she would have found the time to talk about the _shit ton of enemies_ waiting for them in the dark. And the actual, physical Darkness permeating the whole place, making communications and teleportation impossible.

And the worms. Can’t forget the fucking worms.

“Run!”

Razel stumbles behind her and makes an awkward Light-boosted jump to keep his feet under himself. “I’m already running!”

Lek catches his wrist and all but throw him forward, never once slowing down herself.

“Then run _faster_!”

He does, rounding a corner at high speed and only narrowly avoiding slamming into the opposite wall. Lek is about to do the same when she hears a splashing sound, and she has a second to wonder about it before the ground gives out under her.

“Ah fuck!” She yells as she falls and lands in filthy water. She remembers that hole now. Would have been more useful if she’d remembered it five seconds earlier.

“There’s a hole,” Razel notes.

“Thanks. _Hadn’t_ _noticed._”

She runs straight at the wall and uses it as a foothold for a jump that allows her to grab the ledge. Razel grabs her forearm and pulls her out, dropping her as soon as she has one leg out to start running again. She’s not far behind, and it only takes her a moment to outpace him.

Light bless Hunters’ agility.

“I see the Light!” He screams. “I think.”

They make a mad dash for it, through the horde of Hive soldiers and up the stairs. The moans of the creatures is deafening, as is the crackle of their guns, but it’s not enough to cover the choked-up sound Razel makes when one shoots right through his armor and he drops like dead weight in the stairs.

Lek hisses through her teeth as she doubles back and runs to him. She skids to a halt in front of his corpse and grabs him by the back of his robes, hoisting him up before he’s properly reanimated. She drags him behind her until he can keep running on his own despite the pins-and-needles feeling death leaves in your limbs.

“Thanks,” he gasps.

“Anytime,” she replies. And it’s true. She’d have come back for him if he had died in the middle of the horde, even if she had to fight the Hive’s entire army stationed on the Moon. She doesn’t have many friends, so it’s important to take care of the few she has.

Especially since he’s such a useful meat shield when they go against world-ending threats. She’s sure he’ll come in handy later.

And then, finally, they’re out. The surrounding gloom seems bright compared to the utter darkness of the catacombs, but even then it takes then a moment to realize the Hive hasn’t pursued them beyond the threshold. It won’t last — they’re sure to find out what exactly the two of them have stolen — but it doesn’t stop them from slowing down, catching their breath.

“I’m _never_,” Lek says, leaning on her knees to catch her breath. “Doing something like this again. Fuck that.”

Razel comes to a stop next to her and immediately sits down heavily, panting. Yeah, running for your life seconds after being raised is always kind of uncomfortable. He tilts his head back, chest heaving, and says, “Agreed.”

(They did it again. A few times. Running from the Hive is good cardio, as it turns out.)


End file.
